


Hey Katie, Wanna Hear a Secret?

by ScienceFantasy93



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, James has no self control when drunk, M/M, Tiniest hint of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScienceFantasy93/pseuds/ScienceFantasy93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katie goes out with the new boy, James winds up at a bar, drowning his misery in alcohol. Unfortunately, he comes home drunk, accidentally climbing into Katie's bed...and proceeds to let slip several secrets...including one of his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Katie, Wanna Hear a Secret?

**James's POV**

Today had completely, totally sucked.

I had slept through my alarm, so I didn't have the time to perfect my hair or eat. I had gotten yelled at, multiple times by Gustavo, and my voice had just felt off. Plus, Kendall was going out with Jo, and Logan and Carlos were planning on hanging out…and they hadn't invited me. That hurt in itself, because I had no plans for [the evening](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7592388/1/Hey-Katie-Wanna-Hear-a-Secret). I knew that Logan wouldn't want me there, for his own reasons, and Carlos might not want me there, if I was right about what I thought I was right about, but still. It sucked.

And then I got home, and discovered that Katie was going out with the new boy who was staying in room 4D. That just completely pulled the rug out from under me. I knew I should have asked her out sooner, and now someone had gotten to her before I could get my courage up. Great. Just. Fucking. Great.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked when she came out of her room once she had finished getting ready for her date with – what was his face? Brody? Bradley? Benny?

I looked up from where I had been sitting on the couch, my face buried in my hands, and I gasped. She looked beautiful in a gray sweater dress with a black belt around the waist and black high heels. Her long, shimmering brown hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in a thick curtain, and her brown eyes were smudged with dark gold eyeliner and black mascara, making them pop. She wore a simple gold chain around her neck, and [gold earrings](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7592388/1/Hey-Katie-Wanna-Hear-a-Secret), and gold bangles dangled from her wrist.

"Whoa," I breathed out. "You look – you look beautiful."

She smiled and blushed, dropping her small [black clutch](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7592388/1/Hey-Katie-Wanna-Hear-a-Secret) on the couch beside me. "Thanks James. I hope you don't mind – I used some of your volume-izer-extra-strong-hold hairspray."

I waved it off. "It's cool. Your hair looks amazing."

She blushed an even darker shade of red. She mumbled out, "Thanks," before saying, "Are you sure you're okay? You look really bummed out about something."

"I'm fine," I assured her, lying straight through my teeth.

Katie frowned, obviously not buying it, but she didn't push the subject.

She glanced at the clock. "Brady will be picking me up in five minutes," she commented, before turning back to me. "Do I look too eager? Do I look okay? Not too slutty or too prudish or – "

"You're rambling," I informed her dryly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's just that he's so hot and he's so nice and I really want him to like me and what if he doesn't and – "

With each word, my stomach seemed to sink down lower. Somehow, I didn't think me reminding her of

my washboard abs or sculpted arms was going to snap her out of her love-struck trance. She was too busy gushing over how perfect Brady was to notice how my face slowly fell, no matter how hard I tried to keep from showing anything other than happiness for her.

Just as she had begun to talk about how good he was at skateboarding, the doorbell rang. Her face lit up. "He's here!"

"So answer the door," I told her.

She pulled a nervous face at me, but obeyed, unlocking and opening the door. "Hey Brady," she squeaked out.

"Hey Katie," I heard a male voice say confidently.

"Ummm, I'll just grab my purse and – "

I took that as my unannounced cue to stand up and make my presence known. "Hi, I'm James," I said to the teenage boy who was standing in the doorway. "Katie's surrogate brother…or one of them anyway," I added with a pointed laugh as I took Brady in. Damn. I was screwed. He looked like Leonardo DiCaprio from his  _ **Titanic**_  days, and he sounded a lot like him too. Great. We had a Leo DiCaprio look-alike standing in our apartment doorway while I tried to figure out how to threaten him without sounding like I was threatening him. My day just kept on getting better and better.

"It's nice to meet you," Leo – I mean Brady – said to me, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it, while inwardly groaning. And he was  _ **polite**_! What was wrong with him? Did my threat not come across strong enough? Or was he just un-intimidated? I was losing my touch.

"You too," I managed to get out through gritted teeth while keeping a smile on my face. It wasn't going so well.

Katie snatched up her clutch and put a hand on Brady's arm. "Are you ready to go?"

He smiled down at her. "Whenever you are."

AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!

She giggled. "I'm ready. Let's go."

He held out his arm to her and she took it. "What a gentleman," she said flirtatiously, before leading him out into the hallway.

"What can I say?" I heard him say back before I closed the door. "I was raised right."

_**Yeah, sure you were**_ , I thought bitterly.  _ **All you want is to get in her pants. She'll see through you by the end of the night. I hope**_.

I groaned, locking the door. Now what?

Well, let's see…I had the entire night ahead of me, and I was alone and depressed. And where did alone, depressed, 22 year old guys go? The local bar!

I changed out of my sweats and tank top into a pair of jeans, my Young and Reckless t-shirt, and sneakers; grabbed my wallet, my keys, left a note on the counter to let anyone who came home early know that I had gone out, and headed out.

I drove to the nearest bar, parked, and walked in. I headed over to the bar and took a seat at the stool. The bartender looked at me while wiping off a glass, and I ordered a beer to start off with. He plopped it down in front of me and I took a sip from the icy bottle, my fingers smearing the condensation on the side.

90's music was playing loudly in the background, and a group of guys in flannel shirts and bad shaves were playing pool at a table in one corner, while some guys around my age were playing arcade games in the other.

I downed my beer and immediately ordered another one. I must've been on my fourth beer and was beginning to feel the effects when a pretty blond girl sat down next to me. She was in a red dress and high heels, and looked like she was in the mood for a good bang. I could go for that. Except that she wasn't Katie. And I couldn't go for that.

She smiled at me. "Hi," she purred.

I nodded at her. "Hey." I took another sip of my beer.

She tapped her fingers on the bar and ordered a glass of wine. "I'm Kelly," she introduced herself.

"James," I mumbled, finishing my beer and ordering another one. The bartender eyed me, no doubt realizing that he was going to have to call me a cab within the next couple of hours, but slid another bottle to me.

"So, are you here for any particular reason?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah," I muttered. "You?"

"Yeah. I just split up with my boyfriend and I needed a pick-me-up."

"Oh, sorry to hear that."

"Thanks." She turned her head to look at me. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Yeah, I've heard that before."

"You look kind of like that guy from that one boy band."

"Yeah, I've heard that too," I said, smirking with amusement. "Their name's Big Time Rush."

"Oh yeah, that's right! I kept on coming up with V-Factory." She playfully slapped her head as if to say 'duh!'

She eyed me like the bartender, only with lust. No doubt she was hoping that I would invite her back to my place. Well, as much as I hated to disappoint her…

"So, why're you here?" she asked conversationally.

Well, might as well lay my sad, pathetic life on the table for her.

"The girl I like is out with another guy," I told her.

She pulled a sad face and put her hand on my arm. I flashed back to Katie doing that to Brady. Shit.

"Awww, I'm sorry," she cooed. I moved my arm, but she hung on, and squeezed my bicep. Did the girl not get the hint?

"Whoa," she smirked. "Nice. You're built, aren't you?"

"I guess," I replied, disengaged.

"So, want to come back to my place with me?" she asked, crossing her legs as if hoping I would glance down to admire them.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Fine." She sighed, and slid off the stool, grabbing her glass, and heading off to where the boys were playing arcade games, probably to hit them up for a one-nighter. The girl was desperate.

A little later, another girl, this one a little older, sat down next to me. She was wore a dress too, only this one was low-cut, and looked pretty cheap, and she was wearing a shitload of makeup.

"You look lonely," she observed.

"I am."

"I can change that," she informed me.

"I'm not interested."

"I only charge 50 bucks for an hour."

I gaped at her. "That's outrageous! Why would guys pay that much when they can just get sexual release themselves?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're hot and you look really sad, so I'll lower my price down to 25 dollars. That's half my usual going rate."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Look buddy, I  _ **need**_  to pick up a certain number of guys, and you look pretty clean and nice and safe, so will you please just bring me up to a hotel room or something so I can make my money?"

I gaped at her, and then slapped a 50 dollar bill down in front of her. "There. Now will you go away? I'm too busy being in love and misery with my best friend's little sister to hook up with a prostitute."

"I'm an escort!" she screeched.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

She gave me a dirty look, but snatched up the 50 dollars and stuffed it down the neck of her dress before standing up and heading off to hit up some more guys. Classy.

I had lost count of how many beers I was on when a guy sat down beside me. "Hey."

"Hey," I replied, taking a sip of my beer and keeping my eyes straight ahead.

"What's up?"

"I'm depressed. You?"

"Same. I think I'm gay, but I'm not sure."

I raised my bottle to my lips again. "Maybe you're bi."

"Maybe. Heeey…"

Oh no. Even in my alcohol-induced fuzzy state, I could already tell that this wasn't going to turn into a male bonding session. Unless there was bondage in it. And I didn't go for that sort of thing. Well, not with another guy, anyway.

"What?" I asked, wanting to speed things along.

"You're alone. You're depressed. Want to do some experiments?"

Please tell me he meant scientific.

"What kind?"

"I have a hotel room a couple of blocks away. We could go back there and - "

"Experiment?" I said dryly.

"Yes! Exactly!"

I slammed my beer down. "Dude, I have been hit on by a girl who's desperate for some love because her boyfriend dumped her and a prostitute who begged for me to give her work, and now you."

"So will you come back to my place with me?"

Did these people never give up? What kind of people went to this bar anyway? And did that make me one of them?

"No!"

"Fine! You didn't have to get all snippy on me," the guy informed me haughtily, and got off the stool and headed off to find some poor, confused guy to annoy into fucking.

By the time I was on my next beer, I had started rambling to the bartender about all my problems, which mainly meant Katie.

"…I mean, how could she not like me? I'm totally loveable! And she can trust me! I would never take advantage of her, and that's happened to her a couple of times, because she's so small and cute and innocent."

The song playing on the radio switched to Lit's  _ **Miserable**_ :

You make me come  
You make me complete  
You make me completely miserable  
Stuck to a chair  
Watchin' this story about me  
Everything goes by so fast  
Making my head spin  
Used up all of my friends  
Who needs them when you mean everything  
I love the things that we should fear  
I'm not afraid of being here  
So much the same  
It makes me helpless alone  
Nothing to share  
Why should I care if you're near me  
Give up all of my plans  
But who needs them  
When you mean everything  
I love the things that we should fear  
I'm not afraid of being here  
So much the same  
You make me helpless alone  
Yeah, yeah…You make me come  
Yeah, yeah…You make me complete  
Yeah, yeah…You make me completely miserable  
I love the things that we should fear  
I'm not afraid of being here  
So much the same  
It makes me helpless alone  
You make me come  
You make me complete  
You make me completely miserable  
Yeah, yeah…You make me come  
Yeah, yeah…You make me complete  
Yeah, yeah…You make me completely miserable

"This song reminds me of her," I slurred out to the bartender who probably wasn't listening anyway, but I was too drunk to care. "She makes me come, and complete, and completely miserable."

The first part about her making me come – or cum, whichever way you wanted to see it – was probably more than what he wanted to know, but let's face it, I wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"I wish she knew," I grumbled. "You know what, I think I'll text her."

"You do that," the bartender said dryly, and I nodded and beamed happily, not catching the obvious sarcasm.

I pulled my phone out and, well, I'm not actually sure what I texted her. It might have translated into several different languages, but it probably wasn't English.

A little later, the bartender must have decided I had reached my limit, because he informed me that he was calling a cab. I whined a little, complaining that I was fine to drive myself home, but he just rolled his eyes and told me to sit there until the cab arrived.

It was very late when I finally got home. I don't know how I managed to get the front door unlocked, but somehow or other, I got into the apartment. And that's about the time everything unraveled.

* * *

**Katie's POV**

Let me put it this way. My date was boring. Yes, he was classy. He had made reservations at an expensive French restaurant. He treated me like a princess. He genuinely seemed interested in everything I said.

The only problem was that  _ **I**_  wasn't genuinely interested in everything  _ **he**_  said. Or anything for that matter.

He just wasn't interesting. He didn't really listen to music – or any music I listened to anyway. Books? Forget it. He read them. They just all had titles that made no sense. TV? Nope. Movies? Sure! They were movies that had no swearing or sex in them. No innuendos. No alcohol. No drugs. Completely boring.

The evening just got worse as he began to harp about his views. Conservative Christians aren't half as conservative as he was, and they actually would have had an excuse! He didn't even believe in organized religion! And when we're talking about his views, we're not talking politics, people. We're talking no sex before marriage. No kissing until marriage. No…anything…until marriage. Except for dating. That was it. But no hand-holding either.

And that's about the time I realized that this wasn't going to work out. I needed to get out of there. The guy was boring. He wasn't even really a Christian! He was just…well, he was something. I just wasn't sure what the word was for it.

I was just about to make a polite excuse to get out of there when my phone vibrated in my purse, and I pulled it out. I had a new text from James. And it made no sense:  _ **I ftwally mwed tou**_.

_**What**_? Was he  _ **drunk**_? Or had he butt-texted me or something?

I dropped my phone back into my clutch, shaking my head. What the hell?

"Katie, can I be honest with you?" Brady asked, looking at me intently.

"Of course," I said. "As long as I can be honest with you."

He smiled and nodded. "It's just…I don't think this is going to work out. You're just not my type."

"Oh. Oh! Oh, that's okay – "

"It's just, you seem a little… _ **loose**_ …for my taste."

Wait. Did he just call me  _ **loose**_?

"Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "No offense or anything, of course. But, I mean, you live with a bunch of unmarried guys, and, well…your dress is kind of short, and…well…"

"Are you seriously complaining because my dress is  _ **short**_?" I cried.

"Yes," he answered, like I should have foreseen that…which I guess I should have.

"Whatever." I grabbed my purse. "I'm out of here. Thanks for dinner and the boring conversation. See you later."

And now I just had to figure out how to get home.

I tried James's phone, but he wasn't answering. So I tried Kendall's, and he agreed to come and get me, but he wasn't happy, because he was in the middle of… _ **stuff**_ …with Jo.

He dropped me off at the apartment, before hurrying back to Jo's to continue with what they had been doing…I shuddered at the thought.

I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and climbed into bed, shutting off the light.

But within seconds, I was reaching for my iPod, and flipping through songs, thinking of James and the very odd text from him. He hadn't been home when I had walked into the apartment, and I was a little worried about him. What if he was drunk? Was he out there by himself? I snorted at the thought. No way. He was probably at some random girl's place, pounding into her as the bed rocked back and forth…My stomach churned at the idea.

I'll admit it. I won't like it, but I'll admit it. I have a crush on James. I know, pathetic, right? It's such a cliché, for the little sister to have a crush on the super hot best friend. But I can't help it. I've liked him since I was 16, and I'm 18 now. I just…I don't know why. I mean, I guess I kind of do. He's actually really sweet and caring. Well, with me anyway. He's super funny. He's got a wonderful personality when he's not worrying about his looks or the next girl he's going to date, and of course…there's his looks…and his body…

I moaned at the thought. I needed to get him out of my mind.

" _ **James," I gasped out as he hovered over me. "Please…"**_

" _ **Please what?" he asked, smirking.**_

" _ **I need you," I begged. "Please…"**_

_**He unzipped my dress and slid it down my body, eyes filled with lust. "I love you," he whispered.** _

" _ **I love you too," I murmured, running my fingers through his chocolaty brown locks.**_

_**He lowered himself down to kiss me, and I took the opportunity to yank his shirt off and undo the buttons of his jeans.** _

_**He rolled me over, and began kissing down the back of my neck. "Katie…" he murmured. "I need you. Katie…"** _

" _ **You've got me," I moaned out.**_

" _ **Katie…Katie…Katie…Katie…Katie…"**_

I awoke to an all-too familiar voice murmuring out my name, and someone kissing the back of my neck…just like in my dream. What the fuck?

I rolled over, and yelped when I realized that a very large, warm body was lying next to me. Okay…I hadn't had sex with anyone. And no one had been here when I had fallen asleep. So what the – ?

"Katie…"

That was James's voice. Why the hell had been kissing my neck and why was he groaning out my name? And what was  _ **that**_  poking me in the side? Oh my God!

I switched my bedside lamp on and sure enough, James was lying on his side next to me, large brown eyes a little fuzzy.

"James!" I hollered. "You bastard! Get the fuck out of my bed! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"But Katie," he whined. "I nneeeed y-you. I re-really nneeed you."

He was slurring, and his breath reeked of alcohol. He was drunk. Well. That would explain why he had crawled into my bed and had decided that he wanted me.

"No," I informed him, trying to be patient. "What you need is probably a toilet and a good night's sleep. Then we'll talk."

He pouted. "B-b-b-b-but I n-n-need you noooowwww!"

"No you don't."

"Y-yeeessss I do!"

"James – "

"I waaaannntt you!"

"James – "

"And-and-and-and I d-d-d-d-d-don't want to leeeaavveee."

"Fine," I relented. "But none of what you were doing earlier. Now go to sleep."

"But I d-d-don't waannntt tooooo!"

"Fine. We'll talk."

"O-o-o-kaaay."

I sighed. "Okay. So I guess your night sucked as much as mine did."

He pouted. "I missed y-y-you."

Awwww! As much as I hated to admit it, he was ridiculously cute when he was drunk.

I hugged him, and that's when I realized that the only article of clothing he was wearing were his boxers. And honestly, those weren't doing much good.

He clung to me, burying his face in my neck as he starting sobbing, whimpering something about missing me.

Needless to say, I was beyond alarmed, but nevertheless, I held him, stroking his hair as he cried himself out.

At last, he pulled away from me, still sniffing slightly. I handed him a Kleenex from the box on my bedside table. He stuttered out a "thanks" and managed to blow his nose, although it was messy.

I laughed. "Stay still." I grabbed another Kleenex and put it to his nose. "Blow."

He obeyed.

I threw the Kleenex away. "All better?"

He nodded. "Wanna hear a secret?"

I eyed him skeptically. "I guess."

"Weeeellll…Logan and Carlos aren't just hanging out."

He had stopped stumbling over his words. I wasn't sure if this was normal for people who were drunk, but at least I no longer had to decode what he was saying.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Weeeellll…they're hanging out, hanging out."

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

He heaved out a huffy sigh. "They like each other, like boyfriend and boyfriend," he informed me like it was so obvious.

" _ **What**_?"

He nodded seriously. "Uh huh. Logan likes Carlos and I thiiinnnkkkk Carlos likes Logan."

I glanced at my digital alarm clock. It was 12:30. I had no idea if they were even home or not, if any of the other guys were, although considering how loud I had screamed when I had discovered that someone had crawled into bed with me, someone would have come running if they were home.

"Stay here," I told James sternly, and he nodded, crossing his legs under the covers like he was a good little kindergarten-er. I smiled slightly, before leaving my room to check on the guys'.

Kendall's room was empty, and so was Logan's…but James's and Carlos's wasn't. I could hear Logan moaning Carlos's name as Carlos murmured to him.

Oh God. I was never going to be able to erase that from my brain.

I scurried back to my room, shutting the door, and leaping into my bed next to James, completely traumatized. "You were right," I told him. "They were definitely not just hanging out."

James smiled, a mixture of cockiness and happiness. "Told ya," he sang.

"Yeah, you did. It's a good thing you came in here instead," I commented. "Otherwise you would have walked in on them."

"Oh, I did walk in on them," he informed me.

"Ummm…what?"

"Yep. Carlos looked really dominant. Logan was on the bottom. He was gasping about Carlos's co – "

"Do not finish that!"

"Why not?"

"Just…don't."

"That's not a reason."

"James!"

"What?"

"You're aggravating."

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment!"

"It's not?"

"NO!"

"Oh." He paused. "You're mean."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and apparently I'm also loose."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. So, is Kendall straight?" I asked him, slightly sarcastically. "And you?"

He nodded. "Kendall's totally straight. I've seen the texts on his phone. He and Jo sext a lot."

I would have given almost anything not to know that my brother sexted with his girlfriend. I really would have.

"And I'm straight too," James told me. "Ooh, guess what?"

"What?" I asked reluctantly, guessing that I was going to regret this.

"I got hit on by this really desperate girl, a hooker, and a gay dude at the bar."

Yep, I regretted it. I was going to need therapy after tonight.

"You did?"

"Yep! But I didn't go anywhere with them. I didn't fuck them or anything."

"You didn't?" I was surprised and, admittedly, happy at this turn of events. "Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to."

"Okaaay…"

"They're not you."

Wait –  _ **what**_?

"Ummm…what did you just say?" I asked him, sounding slightly timid.

He stared at me. "They're not you."

"But…what do you mean?"

"That they're no you."

"Okay, now you're just quoting from an old Jesse McCartney song."

He pouted at me like a puppy being scolded.

I couldn't help but laugh. "It wasn't that much of an insult."

"Yes it was," he replied, his bottom lip still sticking out.

"No it wasn't," I protested

He nodded and looked away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Drunk James had more mood swings than a pregnant woman.

"Nothing," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking out his lower lip.

"James? Sweetie? What is it?" I took his hand in mine. He turned back around and laid his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair, waiting for him to speak. At last, he mumbled,

"I like you."

"Well, I know  _ **that**_."

"I like you like you," he whimpered. "But you don't like me like me. You only like-like really, really polite guys who are really, really boring and who have terrible fashion sense."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

He just turned his face into my neck, refusing to say anything else.

I held him silently, until I felt him push away from me.

"James?"

He leapt off of my bed, and made a beeline for my bathroom. I followed after him, as he dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, and vomited.

I hurried after him, and fell to my knees beside him. He surfaced, eyes glazed, sweat dripping down his face.

"Poor baby," I cooed, reaching out to stroke his hair from his forehead.

"I don't feel good," he whimpered.

"I know sweetie. Just let it all out. You'll feel better soon."

He let out a soft moan, and he turned his head back so that he could throw up again.

I'm not sure how long we stayed in there, but eventually he slumped against me, eyes drooping. I managed to get him to move so that we could crawl back to my bed. We fell asleep with his head resting on my chest as I stroked his hair. Not necessarily the most innocent pose, but he seemed comfortable.

I woke up the next morning all alone, with a James-shaped dent in my mattress. Great. From the looks of things, he had bolted, before I could ask him what he had been talking about when he had said that the people were 'no you', and had said that he had 'like you like you'. I knew what it  _ **sounded**_  like, but he had been drunk, so it could have just been pointless, mindless rambling. But then again, he  _ **had**_  been right about Logan and Carlos…

I got out of bed, accidentally stepping on something. I bent down to pick it up, and realized that it was James's wallet. Huh…I was going to have to return that…I slipped it into my back pocket and headed out to the kitchen, where Logan and Carlos were sitting peacefully at the table. Logan was sipping coffee and Carlos was chowing down on a bowl of Cocoa-Puffs.

"Hey you two," I greeted them. "Where's Kendall?"

"Still at Jo's," Logan informed me, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Ah, of course, I should've known. Wow, Carlos, I'm shocked."

He looked up from. "Why?" he wanted to know, milk dribbling down his chin. "I always eat Cocoa-Puffs."

I smirked. "That's not what I'm shocked about. I'm shocked that after the pounding Logan gave you last night, you're still able to sit."

Logan spat out the sip of coffee he had just taken, and a disgusting combination of half-chewed cereal and milk spilled out of Carlos's mouth. I guess I should have waited until they were finished with breakfast before bringing up their – ahem –  _ **activities**_  from last night.

"W-w-w-w-what are you t-t-t-t-t-t-talking ab-b-b-b-bout?" Logan stuttered out.

My smirk widened. "You know, James walked in on you two last night."

"WHAT?"

"Yep. He was drunk, but he knew what he saw. Anyway, he crawled into bed with me and proceeded to tell me what he had just walked in on. So of course, I had to go and check, and I heard the sounds. You two really need to be more quiet."

Logan continued to splutter while Carlos just blushed.

"But, I am happy for you guys," I added. "It's about freaking time. Now...where's James? I need to talk to him."

"In the – in the shower," Logan managed to choke out.

"Thanks," I said cheerfully, and headed towards the room that James and Carlos shared, deciding to just wait for him.

"But – "

"And do me a favor," I called over my shoulder. "Don't tell him I'm in here."

I heard Logan groan. "This isn't going to end well."

"But it'll be funny as hell to listen to," Carlos said perkily.

I walked into the room and closed the door. I didn't bother turning on the light, instead I just seated myself on James's bed and pulled my phone out, texting Camille until I heard the bedroom door open. I looked up as the light turned on and James let out a loud yelp.

"Oh, hey James," I said casually, trying to ignore the fact that my heart was beating rapidly and I was suddenly fighting to breathe. But can you really blame me? James Diamond was standing in front of me in nothing but a towel around his waist!

"What – what – what – what are you d-d-d-doing in here?" he screamed, and then cringed when his words bounced around his skull – there was no way he had managed to escape being hung over.

I reached into my back pocket and slapped the wallet on the quilt. "Returning your wallet, duh. It must've fallen out of your jeans when you slipped out of them in my bedroom."

"Oh." He blushed. "Oh…Katie, look, I'm sorry about last night. I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight, I – "

I shrugged, still not moving from where I was sitting on his bed, in just my boy shorts pajama bottoms and cami. "It's cool, I figured you just had a hard day or something."

"Y-yeah, I did."

"Okay…although," I smirked, "you did say some pretty interesting things…"

He went red. "Oh…um…"

"Like, Logan and Carlos? Logan's probably traumatized right now, since I just happened to mention that you walked in on them and I heard them."

James face-palmed. "No wonder Logan wouldn't meet my eyes."

"Yeah…it was kind of mean of me, but I couldn't resist. Oooh, you also let slip that Kendall and Jo sext. That's really going to mess with my mind."

He sighed, massing his head. "Well, if that's all, my head is pounding, so…"

"Actually, it isn't, but I should probably let you get dressed."

"Okay." He stared at me pointedly, waiting for me to move.

"Okay."

He continued to stare at me, looking increasingly annoyed.

"What? You didn't have a problem with being in the same bed as me, half-naked, last night. And if I recall, your head was resting on my chest. Not exactly innocent."

"I was drunk!"

I laughed quietly, and decided that my teasing was finished. I turned around. "I'm not leaving, but I won't watch, I promise."

"Fine," he relented. I heard a dresser drawer open, and there was a pause, before another dresser drawer opened. Another pause. Then the closet doors. And then he finally said,

"You can look."

I turned around to find him fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"So," he said, "wouldn't you rather talk somewhere else? I mean, somewhere else that isn't, oh, I don't know,  _ **my room**_? I mean, Logan and Carlos fucked in here last night. Do you really want to stay in here."

I smirked. "I don't mind. Besides,  _ **you**_  slept in  _ **my**_  bed last night." I paused. "Does  _ **me**_  sitting on  _ **your**_  bed make you uncomfortable?"

"What? No! I'm just worried about sanitary conditions."

I snorted. "Yeah, sure you are."

"I am!" he insisted.

"Sure…and this has nothing to do with the fact that you  _ **like me-like me**_?"

His jaw dropped. "Katie…"

"I mean, if this is just about me being your best friend's little sister, then that's cool, but if it's because you have feelings for me, then don't you think I should know?"

"I – " he looked completely frozen, so I decided that it was going to have to be me who made the first move.

I slid off of the bed and walked over to him, slowly, like he was a deer and I was a forest ranger. I reached him, and grabbed him by the collar, pulling his face down to eyelevel. We stared at each other for a full five seconds before I pressed my lips against his.

He responded eagerly, and the next thing I knew, he had picked me up and my legs were wrapped around his waist. He carried me over to the bed and laid me down on it, hovering over me, while still kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to me, enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine.  _ **About time**_.

He pulled back, panting, eyes shimmering. "So does this mean that you like me back?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I paused. "How's your hangover?"

"Much better." He grinned. "I think you just discovered a remedy for hangovers."

I laughed and dragged his face back to mine. "Sorry, it's only for your hangovers, no one else's."

Our lips had barely touched when the door opened.

"See?" I heard Carlos holler. "I knew I heard the bed go down under their way, I told you they were banging!"

"Stop shouting!" James yelled, his hangover apparently returning.

"And we're not banging!" I called to Carlos. "Yet," I added pointedly, just to get under his skin. Besides, you never know.

"No, they're still dressed," I heard Logan say to Carlos. "They're just making out."

I looked at James. "We are? Really? How about that."

"Oh shut up," Logan retorted.

"Anyway, can you  _ **please leave**_?" James snarled at them. "Can't you see we're kind of in the middle of something?"

Carlos cackled. "Hey, you owe us, considering you walked in on us."

"Actually, I think you owe  _ **us**_ ," I informed him, "considering we're both pretty traumatized. You should let us comfort each other in peace."

"Come on, Carlos, let's go, all we're doing is creating an awkward situation," Logan sighed, and dragged Carlos out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I turned back to James. "Now, where were we?"

"Well," he said with a smile. "If memory serves, you were treating my hangover and we were comforting each other from the trauma we suffered last night at Logan and Carlos's hands."

I grinned. "Sounds like we're going to be busy."

"Oh yeah." And he kissed me again.

"James?" I paused us.

"Hmmm?"

"You texted me last night. What did that mean?"

"Oh." He blushed. "I meant to type 'I really need you'. I guess it didn't come out that way?"

"Nope, it came out completely garbled."

"Oh…sorry."

"It's cool."

"Hey Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"How did your date go last night?"

I kissed him again. "I'll tell you about it later. And James?"

"Hmm?"

"I really need you too."

He grinned and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me happily.


End file.
